Kaidan no Kaidan
by Mio A
Summary: Su sangre. Su deliciosa frescura, su inocencia, su mirar. No podía creer que Ritsu Tainaka era su mejor amiga y aún no la había probado. Y eso que ella sabía su secreto. Rated M!CAPÍTULO FINAL
1. Chapter 1

**Holitas! Bueno, he decidido publicar esta historia mientras las otras se siguen escribiendo. Así que espero que les guste, es rated M por algo, OJO ¿Si? No me digan que no les avisé. **

**D****isclaimer:**** No, no y no. K-on! No es mío, es de un señor nipón llamado seudónimamente Kakifly. Si conocen la forma de que me pueda volver él y poner más Mitsu, con gusto lo haré :3 **

鏡

Kagami.

Versión nº2

Su sangre. Su deliciosa frescura, su inocencia, su mirar. Sus andares para nada femeninos, sus miradas algo osadas. Sus sonrisas, sus ojos brillantes, su humor loco y a veces bastante cínico. Su piel semi-pálida, sus labios casi sin tono y sus mejillas siempre rosaditas.

No podía creer que Ritsu Tainaka era su mejor amiga y aún no la había probado. Y eso que ella sabía su secreto.

Vampiro

Akiyama Mio-san era un vampiro de la peor calaña, se alimentaba de las jovencitas frágiles y puras, si iba a gustos más exquisitos.

Pero siempre se había negado a tocarle un pelo. Es que Ritsu era demasiado tierna. E inocente. No podía. No quería. No debía.

Pero la deseaba con su alma.

Aunque ya no la tuviera. Porque su alma estaba condenada en el Infierno.

Mio daba vueltas por las calles de su barrio, un poco pensativa, mientras miraba lo alto que estaba la luna. Suspiró, a la vez que buscaba alguna que otra presa para saciar su sed de sangre y de placer carnal. Pero nadie le satisfacía. Porque inconscientemente se imaginaba a Ritsu entre sus brazos, la piel de su amiga debajo de sus labios, de sus colmillos. La sangre en su boca, caliente, húmeda, perfecta. Aunque Ritsu era una niña, Mio deseaba tenerla como si fuere su mujer. Cómo debía fingir no estar interesada en ella, cuando se veían cara a cara. ¿Cómo debía decirle que no podía estar a su lado? Mio sabía que un segundo más, un instante, un parpadeo… y ¡Zaz! Ritsu no sería más una humana, un ser feliz ni una niña que parecía chico. Porque ella, Mio Akiyama, se habría apropiado sin distinción de su vida. De su preciada pureza

Mio no podía reflejarse en los espejos. Tampoco lo deseaba. Porque para espejos, tenía los ojos de su mejor amiga. En ella se reflejaba y se veía perfecta. Muchas veces notaba que si la observaba intensamente, las mejillas de Ritsu se coloreaban y la sangre se le alborotaba. El aroma se esparcía por la habitación y si hacía algo así, a duras penas podía soportar no tocarla. Así que evitaba profusamente no mirarle a los ojos.

Ese par de espejos puros e inocentes de su maldad, de su anormalidad.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba en la residencia de los Tainaka. Miró la puerta y estaba cerrada. La habitación de ritsu tenía las ventanas cerradas. Pero ella podía abrirlas sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Para algo era un vampiro y había sobrevivido tanto tiempo…

Una ojeadita echaría en la habitación, para ver si ella se encontraba bien. Y luego se marcharía.

Entró a la zona privada de Ritsu silenciosa como un gato en plena caza. La miró con su vista perfecta, con sus ojos que todo lo traspasaban. Respiró acompasadamente, aunque el Oxígeno no le servía de nada. Se lamió los labios al ver a su amiga acostada en la cama, media desnuda, ya que tenía los pantaloncillos de dormir un desastre y la blusita con las tiras corridas, y media levantada; revelando parte de su pecho y su abdomen

Se veía hermosa a los ojos de Mio.

Hizo caso omiso al ronquido profundo de Ritsu, mientras ahogaba una risita.

Un paso. Dos. Tres… cómo deseaba tenerla a su lado. Y se acercó a la cama. La miró, mientras intentaba no despertarla. Sus ojos azules-rojizos devoraron cada parte de sus labios, mientras trataba de acariciarle el cabello. Ritsu jamás se daría cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Ella dormiría. Y Mio podría hacerla suya completamente.

Aunque no pudiera…

Aunque no quisiera…

Aunque no debiera…

Los espejos la reflejaron, a medida que Mio se iba acercando a sus labios. Los espejos aterrados, un poco confundidos.

Los ojos de Ritsu Tainaka.

-Mio-chuan… -susurró ella, mientras Mio pronto se apartaba de su cuerpo. De su aroma. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería ver cómo te encontrabas.

-Todo bien –dijo Ritsu, mientras se arreglaba la ropa para parecer presentable – ¿Tú? –se incorporó, mirándola a los ojos, sin dejar de ruborizarse.

-Perfecta –el balbuceo murió en los labios y las paredes de la habitación.

Se miraron un rato, antes de que Ritsu sintiera que algo andaba mal. Con sorpresa, se encontró con que Mio la besaba y que pronto estaba encima de ella, acariciando su cabello. El rojo se acentuó en las mejillas, a la vez que trataba de pensar que esto no estaba bien. Pero los labios de Mio ya estaban separando los de ella, e introduciendo su lengua. Ritsu sintió los colmillos afilados en sus labios, fríos y sin vida. Nada de Mio estaba vivo. Salvo su sed indiscriminada.

-Mio…- el rumor de Ritsu se volvió agónico, mientras Mio introducía una mano por debajo de la blusa y le tocaba un pecho. No eran muy grandes, ni tampoco los deseaba así. Como eran, así le gustaban. Así que suavemente, la acarició, mientras escuchaba los gemidos de placer de Ritsu. Esa voz para nada femenina ahora era la mejor melodía para la chica de cabello negro como el ala de un cuervo.

Mio se incorporó a medias, para mirarle desde su altura. El cabello oscuro se volvió una cortina que contenía privacidad entre ambas. La oscuridad de la noche las envolvía, a la vez que la luna comenzaba a desaparecer, gracias a los nubarrones de color violeta que la ocultaba.

-Me fascinas –susurró la chica, mientras los labios se eclipsaban con los de la humana. Se movieron lentos, seductores, suaves, mientras que las manos de la vampiresa apretaban tiernamente uno de los pezones de la chica. Más tarde, mientras intentaba apartar parte del cabello del rostro de su amiga, la otra mano viajó por su cuerpo, intentando desnudarla, para tenerla a su merced. Necesitaba de ella. Había intentado por todos los medios no tocarla, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de oro, no iría a desperdiciarla. Le desabrochó la blusa de color celeste cielo y pronto corrieron la misma suerte los pantaloncillos del mismo tono pero a cuadritos mezclado con blanco. Ya la tenía en bragas de borde amarillo, algo infantiles para ser de Ritsu. Por eso, no dudó en sonreír incrédulamente al verla.

Los espejos huían de ella. Las mejillas estaban rojas como tomates y los labios ya húmedos del contacto. La respiración se volvía irregular, las pulsaciones habían aumentado hasta un ritmo inhumano. Esa era la Ritsu del momento. La más hermosa de todas a los ojos de Mio.

Y lo mejor de todo: estaba callada.

Tan rápido como eficiente, Ritsu estaba desnuda bajo su cuerpo. Mio sonrió, mientras la abrazaba tiernamente, para sentirle del todo. Con un solo movimiento, se quitó el vestido de gasa que tenía y le reveló que debajo de él, no llevaba nada. La tela las cubrió mientras Ritsu temblaba de frío por el cuerpo helado de su mejor amiga.

Lo que Ritsu no comprendía qué era lo que pretendía Mio Akiyama con ella. Por qué se desnudaban así. Por qué se besaban ¿Acaso estaba bien?

Llámenla idiota, pero así como era pura de cuerpo, lo era de mente. Y nunca le interesó averiguar sobre esa clase de _**cosas**_

Cuando menos lo pensó Mio ya estaba besándole los labios, las mejillas, lamiendo su rostro, saboreando parte de su esencia. Las manos no dejaban de moverse a través de su cuerpo, dándole un placer desconocido a la chica que yacía casi estática en la cama. Los labios de la vampiresa encontraron un lugar que era el Edén y el Infierno en la Tierra. Pasando la lengua por los colmillos, acarició la piel con ellos, antes de apartarse y besarle la boca, introduciendo la lengua. Ritsu a duras penas podía responder, no sabía de nada. Pero no podía negar que le gustaba. Era el éxtasis en cuerpo y alma. Mio era fantástica… aunque no comprendiera lo que estaban haciendo

Las manos de Mio siguieron la curvatura de la cintura de la pequeña, mientras de a poco, iba centrando sus caricias en las caderas, donde obtuvo un gemido apagado. Más tarde, con suavidad, tocó la parte más íntima, haciendo una leve caricia en su clítoris. Ritsu gimoteó, a la vez que alzó las caderas. Mio, contenta con el resultado, siguió acariciando, sin perder el control que le suponía negarse a tomar la sangre de la chica.

La morocha sintió cómo de a poco su amiga iba humedeciéndose, a medida que gemía bajo su cuerpo. Le encantaba tener el control. Le fascinaba su Ritsu Tainaka

Introduciendo un dedo, solo pudo arrancar un gritito de éxtasis. Qué perfecto era esto. Lo movió con suavidad, para no hacerle daño, a medida que su amiga disfrutaba de ello. Luego un segundo dedo invadió su intimidad. Mientras ahora el gemido se mezclaba con dolor…

-Lo siento… -susurró Mio, mientras le daba dulces besos en la frente –duele al principio, pero luego lo disfrutarás.

Ritsu sólo le miró con los ojos aguados, sin comprender qué era a lo que se refería la morocha. Cerró los ojos, tratando de no pensar que lo que ella le estaba haciendo le daba un placer indescriptible y necesitaba aire para poder esperar lo que venía. Sentía la pesadez en su parte baja, como si algo comenzara a acumularse. No podía resistir demasiado, pero Mio no dejaba de tocarla, ni incentivarla. Necesitaba sus besos otra vez, pero Mio estaba centrada en tocarle y besarle el valle entre sus pechos.

-Mio… -susurró Ritsu, tratando de acaparar su atención. La aludida le miró a la cara, mientras se incorporaba mejor sobre su cuerpo.

Sus manos no dejaban de actuar, como si fueran demasiado expertas en esta materia desconocida de la vida, para Ritsu

-¿Qué pasa?

-N…beso…

La risilla de Mio retumbó en la habitación, mientras la besaba con mucho cariño. Ritsu la abrazó, mientras ya todo el control que estaba manteniendo, la dejaba de lado. Se abandonó al desenfreno, a la vez que sentía que pronto todo iba a terminar.

Y no duró demasiado tiempo…

Respirando agitada, con Mio encima de su cuerpo cuerpo, Ritsu yacía extasiada. El arrebol comenzaba a acumularse en las mejillas, a medida que Mio seguía besando su frente, cariñosa y con mucha devoción.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Mio nunca preguntaba estas cosas a sus víctimas. No le interesaba nada de ellas, salvo saciar su sed. Pero Ritsu era diferente. Era la primera vez de esa jovencita, tenía apenas si doce años y medio y a la vez, era su mejor y más preciada amiga. ¿Cómo negarle esta pregunta?

-S…sí… -susurró Ritsu, mientras sentía que el sueño la hacía presa. –Mio… ¿Por qué?

-Shhh… cuando vea que es necesario que lo sepas, te lo diré.

Ritsu sabía que algo pasaba y que no era bueno. No tenía idea de lo que había experimentado esa noche y a pesar de haber sido lo mejor de su vida, tenía conocimiento de que Mio había abusado indiscriminadamente de su inocencia…

-Buenas noches… -susurró Ritsu, mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo desnudo de la joven

-Buenas noches, mi Ritsu… -Mio se mordió el labio inferior, donde brotó sangre. Rápidamente pasó la lengua allí. Necesitaba sangre. Y no quería apartarse de Ritsu… No debía, no quería, no podía… pero lo necesitaba y eso era más fuerte que su ética algo empolvada-perdóname…-sus labios en su cuello, los colmillos en su piel… -pero lo deseo con mi alma…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** K-ON NO ME PERTENECE~ (lástima)**

**Holitas, les vengo con el segundo capítulo. No será muy largo, al igual que Agony, así que bueno, simplemente es de lectura ligera. ¡Espero que disfruten! pronto seguiré actualizando los otros fanfics. **

**Sore ja, matta ne!**

···········K···········~···········O·········N···········

···········K···········~···········O···········N···········

-M…Mio… -susurré entonces. Wow, qué inocente era cuando tenía doce años y medio. Ahora simplemente…

_**No quiero verla nunca más**_

…

**Sweet ticket**

-¡Waaaaaa habrá una nueva alumna en la escuela! –gritó Yui feliz de ser una de las primeras en obtener la noticia. ¿A quién habría chantajeado? ¿Nodoka? seguramente.

Miré desinteresadamente a mi amiga, mientras jugaba con los lápices de colores como si fueran mis palillos de batería. Estaba inventando mi propio ritmo, feliz de que no me costara tanto. Pero entonces, uno de ellos voló por los aires…

Oops! Error de principiante.

-Toma –me dijo Mugi-chan o Tsumugi Kotobuki-sama, con una sonrisa. Yo le miré a los ojos, antes de sonreírle amablemente. Su cabello rubio, sus ojos claros, sus cejas tupidas. A pesar de todo, ella era una chica preciosa y muy adinerada. Enfermizamente adinerada. Volví a sonreírle, mientras observaba que en sus ojos había tristeza y soledad. Yo era una de las pocas que le alegraba el día. Me devolvió mi lapicito rojo, con otra sonrisa más dulce que la anterior. Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder- ¿Has llevado a arreglar tu batería?

-Si. Por suerte para mañana estará en casa. Es gracias a ti que no me cobran mucho, así que debería irte pagando con buenas acciones

-¿Se supone que arrojar lápices de colores por los aires es una buena acción? –me dijo burlona. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, antes de abrazarme. –no te preocupes. No quiero dinero. –se rió entre dientes, antes de soltarme y sentarse a mi lado.

Sonreí amablemente, antes de que Yui Hirasawa comenzara a molestar a Nodoka por no sé que cosa. Nodoka, como siempre, le hizo caso, afectuosamente. Siempre pensé que ellas dos eran algo más que amigas. Pero también me surgía la duda, puesto que Ui estaba en el medio. Si, la hermana de Yui tampoco me convencía el amor que le tenía a la otra Hirasawa ¿Tal vez porque por culpa de Mio había tenido experiencias prematuras a mi edad?

Cerré los ojos, tratando de no quedarme dormida, pero el profesor llegó de pronto. Hice como que me importaba su clase, para no tener otra amonestación. Por debajo de la mesa, tenía el último número de la Shonen Jump®. Comencé a leer lo primero que tenía a los ojos, en simultáneo que escuchaba a medias al profesor que hablaba sobre historia de la época Edo. Qué aburrido.

-… Y tenemos dos noticias. Una de ellas es que el festival escolar se corre de fecha –escuché un grito de desilusión multitudinario. Eso significaba que la semana de exámenes, o sea, esta, aún estaría disponible. ¡QUE DESGRACIA, LA PUTA MADREEEEEEE! Tenía que ponerme a estudiar ya…–y que tenemos una nueva alumna –cuchicheo. Yo rodé los ojos aburrida, mientras pasaba una hoja con parsimonia. –entra, no seas tímida.

El siseo fue más fuerte que antes y varias chicas jadeaban expectantes. ¿Qué era lo que tanto les llamaba la atención? ¿Era que todas eran lesbianas en esta clase? Primero Mugi (que me lo había dicho un día que estaba en su casa) luego mis sospechas de Ui, Yui y Nodoka. ¿Quién más? Ah… yo. Genial.

-... Bienvenida seas, señorita Akiyama. Puedes sentarte delante de Tainaka –mis ojos se levantaron en automático, en media asta. Espera, Ritsu, hay muchas Akiyama de cabello negro en todo Japón. No es un apellido extraño. No te exaltes así. –Puedes presentarte si quieres.

-Mi nombre es Mio Akiyama. Tengo quince años y me alegro de haber conocido a todos ustedes. Vengo de Osaka, perdonen si mi acento causa algunos problemas a ustedes –escuché una risita por parte de Mio. Yo simplemente estaba petrificada.

Mio estaba aquí.

La vampiresa había vuelto.

Como acto reflejo, mi mano izquierda se posicionó en mí yugular, acariciando la cicatriz punzante que esa maldita me había hecho esa noche.

La noche que nunca más olvidaría.

···········K···········~···········O·········N···········

···········K···········~···········O···········N···········

Finalmente el receso había dado inicio. Como me había portado mal en clase de literatura (por Dios, ¿llamar vieja sin vida sexual a Alfonsina Storni en plena lección era acaso un pecado?) debía ir al vivero de la escuela. Plantitas condenadas.

Mugi se había quedado con Yui a mi pedido, mientras Nodoka me había acompañado hasta la entrada, para que no me "perdiera". Impía.

Entré al lugar, mientras observaba que el verde me rodeaba por todos lados. Miles de plantas y flores (creo que eran rosas) salían hasta donde el Diablo no llega. No me alcanzaban los ojos para observar. ¿Se suponía que mi trabajo era cuidar y regarlas? Puta madre. Doblemente mierda.

-Llegaste –me dijo una voz que reconocí al instante ¿Qué carajos quería conmigo ahora? –y puntual. –su voz expresaba incredulidad. Qué idiota-Allí están las regaderas y demás cosas de jardinería –su risita de burla se me hizo irreconocible, por lo que, por primera vez en la tarde, la enfrenté

-¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo sanguijuela? –dije con una mirada mortífera.

Observé que los gestos se hacían más deprimidos y casi sus ojos parecían llorar. Pero para mi estaba muerta. Los muertos no lloran ni sienten nada. Luego de eso, miró al piso y susurró

-Deberías decirme al menos hola.

-No lo diré. No me vengas con clases de protocolo, porque no quiero ser una dama de alta sociedad. No quiero ser como tu. Mio Akiyama- las palabras salían dolorosas y casi me herían. Pero cerré los ojos y decidí ser lo más fuerte posible. Ella no merecía mi amor. No merecía nada.

-No deseo que lo seas. No quiero que seas como yo, porque no lo ganas –sus brazos estaban cruzados y hacía un gesto extraño con sus labios. Sacando a relucir mi lado más salvaje, me encogí de hombros, mientras agarraba una regadera. Comencé a rociar algunas rosas, a la vez que observaba cómo ellas se volvían más bonitas. Increíble. Tal vez me gustara el castigo.

-_Kagami, kagami watashi no_… -susurré canturreando, a la vez que escuché un ruido extraño a mis espaldas.

Mio parecía haberse caído de la silla. Estaba sorprendida y tenía los ojos fuera de lugar. Me pareció extraño, pero seguí ignorándola. Las plantas agradecían mi intervención tornándose más bellas. Era mucho mejor que el Intercambio Equivalente. A mi me valía tiempo libre. A ellas, la vida. Seguí regándolas, con una sonrisa. Mio se mantuvo estática en su lugar.

-Estás tan crecida, Ritsu. Aunque quieras ocultarlo aún posees un adorable cuerpo femenino –me dijo Mio. Yo me ruboricé.

-Dicen que las chicas que lo han hecho tienen el cuerpo de una mujer antes de tiempo. Eso se debe a esa noche ¿No te parece?-Dije, ladeando mi cabeza hacia la suya, para taladrarla con la mirada.

El flujo sanguíneo (robado) de sus mejillas se intensificó, ya que se puso roja.

-Tal vez tengan razón

-Y que un vampiro le haya robado parte de su vitalidad, hace que desarrollen aún más partes femeninas que las demás. Y mantenerse con un mismo cuerpo a lo largo de los años, también. ¿Verdad?

-Me has estado investigando, Tainaka. Muy inteligente.

-Te investigué porque te quiero doblemente muerta.

Mio apretó los dientes, se acercó a mi a la velocidad de un rayo y me tomó de la cara.

-¿Tanto te molesta lo que sucedió **esa** noche? –su respiración estaba tan cerca, sus labios a centímetros de los míos.

-Sabes qué es lo que me molesta. El que al otro día te hayas marchado, hubieses borrado tu existencia de la mente de todos y me dejaras sola. Eso es lo que más me molesta. –lo solté sin más, mientras los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas… de sangre.

Odiaba ser mitad vampiro, mitad humano.

Mio me soltó de pronto, antes de tomar un pañuelo y quitarme el vestigio rojo de mi rostro. Luego de eso, me tomó otra vez y me besó los labios con fuerza, con dulzura, con… ¿Amor…?

-Me fui porque si seguía a tu lado te lastimaría hasta más no poder. Tu sangre es deliciosa, tu frescura también. Me he mantenido viva a pastillas de hierro, porque nadie más me satisface como tú. Hoy hace ya tres años de esto.

-Entonces ¿Volviste porque deseas más sangre?

-Volví porque no soporto estar alejada de la persona que más quiero. Y los vampiros no sabemos amar, según dicen. Se encaprichan. Pero yo sé que tu me haces sentir tan humana como antes. –sus labios volvieron a chocar con los míos en un beso encantador. Cerré los ojos, pero mis manos la empujaron para atrás.

-Dame espacio para pensar si no es una maldita mentira –dije

-Todo el que quieras. –me respondió ella con una sonrisa dulce, lamiéndose seductoramente los labios. Mis mejillas ardieron al ver eso, por lo que opté proseguir con los rosales carmesíes. –Pero primero déjame… -sus manos se posicionaron por debajo de la camisa, en un suspiro. Me tocó los pechos sin que se lo consintiera, como la primera vez. Cerré los ojos, completamente extasiada. Sabía lo que quería y hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba sus manos sobre mi piel, sobre mi cuerpo, envolviendo mi alma.

Aunque no pudiera…

Aunque no quisiera…

Aunque no debiera…


	3. Capítulo Final

**BABY IT'S COLD OUTSIDE**

Nuestros labios se unían de la forma más descarada que aún había recordado que lo hacían. Sus manos comenzaban a acariciar partes que no eran normales acariciar siendo dos chicas y amigas.

-M…Mio –susurré de golpe, agobiada por lo que estaba pasando. No había ni siquiera perdonado su deserción y ya me estaba queriendo hacer el amor. ¿Acaso era su juguete sexual?

-Shhh –me calló con sus dedos, sonriéndome. -¿Puedes callarte y luego hablamos? Necesito hacer esto.

-Estamos en la escuela…

-¿Oh, "Ricchan" –imitó escalofriantemente la voz de Yui –ahora es una pequeña nerd?

-Mio, no es gracioso…

Estaba disgustada. Mio ni siquiera me había dado una explicación completamente entendible como para que la perdonara ¿Qué necesidad tenía de querer desnudarme en plena escuela? ¿Por qué ahora?

-Porque sino terminaré mordiendo a alguna de las chicas que está atrás de ti como loba hambrienta. Está el noventa y nueve por ciento a tus pies y aún así, hay un uno coma uno por ciento que, a pesar de decir que no eres de su tipo, te ha soñado en su cama más de una vez.

Me ruboricé. Eso lo sabía, pero que ella lo supiera, hacía que el ambiente se volviera incómodo e insufrible. Simplemente su voz agriamente azucarada me estaba entristeciendo demasiado. Mio no era la misma chica que conocí una vez. Era antipática, era posesiva y como si fuera poco…

-Mio, esto está yendo demasiado rápido. Te pedí tiempo.

-Perdón –se apartó de mí, sin decir nada más. Me dio la espalda, mientras trataba de acomodarme la ropa que tenía desarreglada por su culpa. Ya había estado a punto de penetrarme con sus dedos cuando la frené. Estaba húmeda, demasiado humillada. Mi corazón bombeaba violentamente, mi cuerpo estaba demasiado sensible, deseaba desesperantemente que invadiera mi alma como lo hizo hace tantos años atrás. Maldición. –te quiero Ricchan. ¿Es suficiente para ti? ¿Quieres más? Puedo darte el mundo entero si lo deseas. –susurró, abrochándose el blaizer con tranquilidad y tomando una regadera para las plantas.

-No… no es eso. Yo… yo también te quiero… pero apenas llegas, vagamente te disculpas por tu ausencia repentina y me quieres tomar. ESO es lo que me molesta.

-Lo siento. –se disculpó sinceramente. –a veces no puedo refrenarme, lo sabes. Me alejé de ti porque no quería echar a perder tu inocencia del todo cuando estuve a punto de beber completamente tu sangre y vaciar tu cuerpo. Estuve a punto Ritsu. A punto… _eso_ es imperdonable, incluso para una vampiresa de gran calaña como la de los Akiyama.

-Tal vez sea porque necesitas un poco de diversión de vez en cuando…

-Las chicas comunes y humanas no me satisfacen. Las vampiresas tampoco.

-Pero cuando me tomaste la primera vez tenía doce años. ¡Ni siquiera sabía lo que era tener sexo!

-Soy conocedora de eso, muchas gracias por decírmelo y recordar lo degenerada que fui –me dijo con una voz completamente ácida.

-Lo siento. –contesté mirando hacia abajo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, Mio acomodaba las cosas del vivero, mientras yo me quedé observando las baldosas con los pensamientos más que nada, inconexos. Cerré los ojos más de una vez, intentando comprender qué era lo que me hacía ser su marioneta como lo era constantemente. ¿Qué era lo que me hacía tan débil a sus caricias, a sus labios, a todo? Quería abrazarla, quería que me tocara como aquella vez, que me contara sus historias que había tenido en los viajes que seguramente hizo después de dejarme. Quería saber todo de ella, pero sin embargo, no podía perdonarla aún. Me costaba demasiado. Era Mio. Casi fue mi amor imposible, pensé que me había vuelto maniática y que había empezado a despertar mi sexualidad de casi niña; a no ser por la gran diferencia de que era un semi humano gracias a ella.

La gente me trató de loca cuando preguntaba una y otra vez y nadie la recordaba. Me dijeron tantas veces loca. Mi madre estuvo a punto de mandarme a un centro psiquiátrico por ello. Mi padre no me había vuelto a hablar cuando se me escapó que ella me gustaba muchísimo y no como amiga exactamente. Mi hermanito era el único que me protegía de su ira anti-gay y era el que me soportaba. Tampoco la recordaba, pero quería creer que su hermana no se había vuelto loca.

Me cambié de escuela, con la desaprobación de mis padres (claro, la hija rara, le gusta estar entre las mujeres, un gran harem para ella ¿No?) y con el apoyo de mi hermano. Él no tenía la gran decisión, pero mi tía sí la tenía y pagó para que pudiera dar el examen aquella primavera que me cansé de mi antigua secundaria. Desde ese momento, dejé de vivir con mis padres y me fui con ella y mi tío que eran totalmente abiertos a la sexualidad libre. Como mis tíos nunca pudieron tener hijos y si mis padres no me querían con ellos, entonces ellos me tomarían. Pero aún así, era difícil poder seguir viendo en las fiestas a mis padres y que ni siquiera me hablaran o dirigieran la vista a mi dirección. Me lastimaba demasiado. Sí. Cuando Mio _me dejó_ la vida se volvió un caos. Satoshi, mi hermanito, se mudó al mes conmigo.

No pasó demasiado para que mamá y papá murieran en un accidente de auto. Fue escalofriante…

···········K···········~···········O·········N···········

···········K···········~···········O···········N···········

Mio me acompañó a casa, (con la mirada atónita de Mugi, Yui, Ui, Nodoka, Azusa y hasta de Sawa-chan) y mis tíos no estaban. Mi hermanito estaba en clases aún.

Quedamos mirándonos las caras, estudiándonos por un largo rato, antes de que perdiera la guerra de "_quien pestañea antes" _y miré al piso ruborizada como un tomate.

-¿Quieres pasar?

Mio no se movió de su lugar. Subí la cabeza, curiosamente. Estaba callada. Pero simplemente me sonrió.

-Pasa. –

Había firmado mi sentencia de muerte. A los vampiros se les invita pasar y una vez que se lo hacen, podrán tener acceso libre constante y eternamente. Mio dio los pasos suficientes para entrar. Estaba ruborizada.

Si la mirabas desde afuera, era una tímida chica inocente y normal. Ahora, si la conocías realmente, saldrías acobardado ante tal bestia infrahumana que era. Sin embargo, eso era lo que más me gustaba. Sus dos facetas.

Sentí que me tomaba el rostro, cerraba la puerta y me besaba la mejilla con suavidad. No aguantaba muchísimo más sin hacer nada, por lo que terminé acariciando sus pechos apenas ella comenzó a besarme y empecé a sacarle el blaizer casi a tirones. Mio gimió sorprendida.

-Dime ya dónde queda tu habitación. –estaba más que excitada. Se notaba en su voz… demasiado… gruesa.

Y caí. Derrapé completamente al peor de los pecados, a tal vez el peor de mis errores. Pero no podía mantenerla más lejos. Ya no quería poner una muralla cuando deseaba constantemente en clases que me mirara, que me sonriera. Cuando quería sentir su alma envolviendo a la mía como antes. Tal vez para las personas que lo vieran externamente pensaran que nuestra relación se basaba sólo en el sexo.

Pero había algo más…

Siempre hubo algo más que nos mantuvo unidas, a pesar de que simplemente la quisiera demasiado y que ella se hubiese marchado.

Ella me quería, lo sabía por cada una de sus miradas, de sus sonrisas.

Por eso estaba decidida…

A entregarme por completo, una vez más… y para siempre.

Le tomé de las manos y corrimos las escaleras desesperadas. Abrí la puerta y así como ella la cerró, la llaveó y me arrojó a la cama. Abrí las piernas para recibirla; sentí con placer que ella se colocaba sobre mi cuerpo y la felicidad me embargó cuando sus besos me acariciaron el cuello y comenzaba a desabrocharme la ropa. Metió su mano entre la camisa sin abrir, casi forzando los botones y el bra y tocó uno de mis pechos, mientras con su otra mano no hacía más que comenzar a acariciar mi intimidad. Cerré los ojos de placer, estaba deseando esto incluso cuando a la vez no la quería ver nunca más en mi vida. La amaba. Amaba a esa vampiresa que me había roto el corazón hacía tanto tiempo atrás, que se había ido sin darme una sola explicación, que hizo que fantaseara más de una vez con ella, que hizo que sintiera que nada valía lo suficiente si no estaba a mi lado, amándome… o al menos, si no me abrazaba. No importaba que los vampiros no supieran amar, simplemente con quedarse a mi lado era lo más suficiente que podía pedir en esta vida.

Su lengua jugó con la mía un rato largo y comenzaron a bajar sus besos por mi clavícula y hasta el cuello. Acarició otra vez con su lengua la herida que había cicatrizado, esa marca que nunca más podría borrar. Sonrió en ese momento y luego, con más suavidad, acariciaba mi clítoris, haciendo vibrar de placer bajo su cuerpo. Me estaba dominando como hacía tantos años atrás. Esta vez entendía lo que estaba haciendo, pero se sentía tan especial. No deseaba que ninguna otra persona me tocara como lo hacía. No quería que nadie me besara. Yo ya no estaba en venta desde el momento que la conocí.

Sus dedos comenzaron a penetrarme, sin siquiera quitarme la ropa y queriendo que llegara prontamente al orgasmo. Y llegué. Grité su nombre, temblando, gimiendo, sintiéndome una niña que necesitaba un abrazo muy fuerte luego de haber alcanzado de forma tan salvaje el clímax. Mio sonrió ante mi rostro ruborizado y casi atónito. No había ni durado diez minutos toda esta pasión.

-Intentaré durar un poco…

-Shuuush… -me susurró sonriendo. –no quiero que des explicaciones. Yo quería que terminaras rápido. –su sonrisa era encantadora. Me ruboricé el doble y me escondí en su pecho, no quería que viera mi vergüenza. Sentí un pequeño ronroneo en su garganta, mientras retiraba de mi interior sus dedos con suavidad. Me recostó en la cama, quedándose a mi lado. –_baby, It's cold outside- _cantó con ternura, mientras cerraba los ojos. Estaba realmente cansada. Todas esas tensiones vividas desde la mañana temprano habían acabado con las interminables energías que siempre poseía. –_I really can't stay, baby it's cold outside… -_siguió susurrando con una voz que hasta un ángel podría sufrir un ataque severo de envidia. Sonrió -_all I wanted was something real I all wanted all I wanted was something real__, __just so I could feel just so I could feel__, __tell me don't you know what I think about at night__,__I'll tell you something I'll tell you something__,__I think of you_...perdón por haber desaparecido. Juro no volver a hacerlo. La palabra de un vampiro es un hecho, mi amada Ritsu. Nosotros no mentimos. –creí oír que ella cambió de canción, se disculpaba por el dolor que me hizo sufrir hacía tantos años atrás y sentí un líquido espeso en mi rostro. No tenía fuerzas suficientes para abrir los ojos… pero por alguna razón, sabía que estaba llorando; antes de quedarme completamente rendida a los brazos de Morfeo. Mio me abrazó y dormí lo que hacía años que no dormía.

Después de todo, otra de mis cualidades por ser semi-vampiresa era no conciliar el sueño de noche. Sino de día. Y de día cursaba las materias, simulando ser totalmente normal.

-Te perdono. Sólo quédate a mi lado… al menos por hoy. –susurré entre sueños.

-No será por hoy… sino para siempre Ritsu –escuché que me contestó, sintiendo que sus ojos también se cerraban y entendiendo que había encontrado la paz que necesitaba.

**FINAL**

**Oh, va a haber tormenta gente, así que agárrense de donde puedan. ¡Acabo de terminar mi historia! Y ya la estoy extrañando. Este capítulo tuvo varias revisiones, varias críticas por parte mia y de una amiga. Buenas, malas, pésimas. Odie el fic, lo amé, me pareció poca cosa jajajaja. Así soy y así es mi amiga. **

**Pero no podía tener otro final. Queda a su imaginación todo lo que podría ocurrir de ahora en más. **

**Si quieren omake, pídanlo jajajaja. Veré que pondré de lindo**


End file.
